The Amazing Spider-Girl
by Sorcerer Huntress
Summary: Cass Lyne is an ordinary girl... until a school field trip. Here's her story about how she became Spider-Girl, and how Spider-Man helps her along the way. Goes in corespondance to "Poisonous Family" by Demitri.
1. An Itsy Bitsy Spider

The Amazing Spider-Girl

Okay, I am doing this fic from what I've seen in the movie. I love it so much!! And I also got the soundtrack. I don't own Spider-Man!!! (He really comes in later in the story) He is property of Marvel Comics, and now Sony pictures. Yep yep… I own Spider-Girl (Cass) and my friend owns Rachael *Note: Rachael's name might change in the story, cuz my friend is a dork, and doesn't really like the name Rachael. So…. On with the story!!!!

Chapter 1 An Itsey Bitsey Spider

Who am I? You sure you want to know? This is not a happy little story, and is not for those faint of heart. If somebody told you I was your average, ordinary girl, living in the Big City, somebody lied. But as in most stories, this one starts out with a guy.

"Oh my God! Cass, look!!! It's Spider-Man!!!!!" Rachael nudged my side. 

That guy. He saved my life before, and that's why Rachael is nudging my side. She wanted to know if I did anything with him after he saved me. We didn't do anything. At that time, I had wanted to repay the favor Spider-Man had done for me, but I couldn't figure out a way. And there he was above me swinging and crawling along the tall buildings of New York. 

_"Get down and Shut-up!!" a man pointed a gun at me. _

_"No! Dear God NO!!! Someone help me!!!!! SOMEONE!!!!!!" I screamed._

_"SHUT-UP!!!!" The man knocked my down with the barrel of his gun. _

_            Then he came. He swung down from a spider-web and kicked the criminal who was attacking me. The man fired the gun and Spider-Man dodged the bullets flying by. He shot out a web from somewhere on his wrist, and swung into the "bad guy," knocking him out, and onto the floor. _

_"Are you okay?" he asked. _

_            I nodded. My heart had suddenly jumped into my throat, leaving me speechless. _

_"You're kinda cute ya know? Don't go down anymore dark alley ways okay?" He said._

_            I nodded again. _

_            He then shot out another web, and gave a cry as he swung away._

I walked into the museum with my friend Rachael. I hated school field trips. They were always so boring. This one especially in particular was extremely boring. We were taken to the "Museum of Science." I hated my science class, and I never really got anything out of it at the time. Maybe if I paid a bit more attention, then I could have probably understood it. 

"I can't believe you wore pink and baby blue today." Rachael said.

"And I can't believe you wore red and black today." I smiled. 

"Hey, what's wrong with red and black?!" she giggled. 

"Same here! What did pink ever do to you for you to hate it?" I laughed.

We both started laughing hysterically, and our science teacher noticed and came by.

"Ladies!" He said sternly, "If you two talk again, you will fail this course! I kid you not!" 

We obeyed and followed the group who were lead by a scientist in her mid thirties. She lectured on spiders. Even though I stood in the front, I didn't pay attention to a word she said. I just stared at the spiders crawling, jumping, and spinning webs in their tiny cages. I was like that until something the scientist said caught my attention.

"We have genetically altered the spiders' DNA from the previous spiders to create these fifteen Super Spiders."

"You mean like in Spider-Man?!" a jock shouted from the back. All the other students started to whisper with each other about the masked super hero. My teacher pulled the jock to the side and had a talk with him on how not to shout things out. 

"Can I hold one?" I asked the scientist. 

"I don't see why not." The scientist said. 

She opened the little cage and dropped the spider into my hand. It crawled along the palm of my hand, and I thought of Spider-Man. The little spider looked like any other ordinary spider, except the strange red and blue markings on its body. The colors of Spider-Man. 

"That's so sweet!" Rachael exclaimed. 

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'm gonna put it back now."

As I went to put the spider back in it's cage, it crawled up my wrist, and with razor-like fangs, it dug them into my skin. 

"Ow! Stupid Spider!!" I flicked it back into the cage. I looked where it had bitten, and a red mark was left.

Later that day when I got home, I didn't feel good. My vision was blurry and my stomach was doing summer salts. (is that how ya spell it?) My father wasn't home yet, so I went up to my room to rest. After the stair climb that seemed almost endless, I opened the door and collapsed onto the floor. I was sick. 


	2. Wall Crawler

Hello again!!! ^_^ Just wanna say, that even though it would make me happy, I don't own Spider-Man. (He's in later chapters) I only own Cass, and my friend owns Rachael. 

Chapter 2 Wall Crawler

            The next day I woke up, and to my surprise, I felt in best of health! I looked in the mirror and noticed something different about myself. My same green eyes stared out at me, and my golden-brown hair was the same. Yet, something was different, and I couldn't place my finger on it. I felt like I was more limber, or stronger…I didn't know. 

            There was a knock at the door, so I decided to figure out my health later, and see who it was. When I opened the door I was shocked to see two uniformed police officers standing there with grim looks on their faces. 

"Are you Cassandra Lyne?" One of them asked. 

I nodded. Was I in trouble?

"Did your father come home last night?" He asked me.

"No." I swallowed.

"We…have some news why not…" the other officer said. "He was caught in a drive by shooting last night on his way home from work. He was died at the scene."

            I was speechless. The tears pressed against my eyes wanting to escape. I blinked and they poured out of my eyes, down my cheeks, and into my mouth, making me taste the salty bitterness of grief. I tried to take a few deep breaths, but found it was no use. I would drown in the tears. 

"Spider-Man caught the suspects right after." The first one said.

            I started bawling, and one of the officers comforted me. He held me until I calmed down.

            I didn't go to school that day… or the day after… or even the day after that. I really don't remember much of anything that happened for the first two days except for crying, and Rachael coming over. But on the third day, an amazing thing had happened. 

            I had remembered something about my father, and started going into hysterics. I banged my hand against the wall. It didn't move after. It was stuck there! My crying stopped, and stared wide-eyed at my hand stuck to the wall. I tugged at it and it didn't budge. I pressed my foot against the wall for leverage, and with all my strength, I managed to pull it off. 

            I stared at my hand, and noticed microscopic hair-like things. I don't how I noticed them then. I can't see them now, and neither can anyone else. When I noticed the "hair thingies," a broad smile came upon my face. I ran for my bedroom window, and opened it. Then I stood out on the windowsill. My hand reached out for the side of the house. My other hand went too, and then both my feet. 

            I stood there on the side of the house like that; too scared to move. Then I took a deep breath, and lifted my right hand with my left foot. Then, my left hand with my right foot, and so on, and so forth. I scaled up the side of the house till I almost reached the roof. I looked down at the ground below.

"WHOOOOO -HOOOO!!!!!" I shouted.

            I jumped on the roof, and around the neighborhood from there. I walked to edge of the roof, and noticed the wide jump between my rooftop, and that of my neighbor's. I took a few steps back, and I ran strait ahead to the end of the roof. Then I jumped.

            I was surprised when my feet had landed on the roof of the other house. I laughed as I ran to jump over to the next roof. And I jumped from rooftop, to rooftop, to rooftop. Laughing every time I would jump. When I had reached the about the twentieth rooftop, an idea popped into my head.

"I can crawl up walls…" I thought aloud. "I can jump… I HAVE SPIDER-MAN POWERS!!!!!!!!! Now all that's left is…the WEB!!!" I shot my hand above my head.

Nothing happened.

"ABRA-KADABRA!!" I tried again.

Nothing. 

"Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop!!!"

Nothing. 

"Alley-oop!!"

Nothing. 

"Moon Tiara!!"

Nothing.

"Go!" My hand was in the peace sign.

Nothing.

"Go!" Hand motion for "Hang Loose."

"Go!" Shadow-puppet doggie.

Nothing.

            I sighed and sat down on the rooftop and played with shadow puppets. I had tried almost every position for my hand. Nothing seemed to work…. Until I squeezed my middle and ring finger against my palm. A white web shot out from my wrist. My eyes flew wide open as the milky white web flew from my wrist, to breaking a widow of a nearby house. I heard a shout and I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, back home. 

"Dad, I'm home!" I called when I entered the house.

No answer.

Oh yeah… he was dead. 

            Tears welled up in my eyes again, and I broke down. My knees buckled, and I fell to the floor sobbing.

"Daddy…" I cried. "I miss you so much…."


	3. Super Spider Training

Chapter 3 Super Spider Planning

            I was able to live in the house for 3 three weeks. I was going to graduate anyways in two weeks. And then I would move into New York City with Rachael. I wanted to be a journalist or a photographer for the "Daily Bugle." Rachael wanted to work in the field of science. I did not like science at the time. Heck, I still don't like science. Science to me is the subject of the Devil. But try telling that to Rachael!! She was absolutely in love with science. 

            That last two weeks of school seemed like a blur. But after school, I would race home, and lock myself up in my room, to sew, draw, or practice aiming my webs. I sketched a lot in my sketchbook for possible costume ideas. My first idea looked like it was something out of "Sailor Moon." That idea was a reject. (No offence to Sailor Moon Fans!) There were many ideas after that one, but none of them were any good. 

            That was until I looked over at the recent issue of the "Daily Bugle." On the cover was a picture of Spider-Man. The headline read, "Who is Spider-Man? Celebrity possibilities inside!!" And then I got my idea. I started sketching right away. I was proud of my idea and after one hundred and seventy dollars worth of materials, twenty-six hours of sewing, and countless cups of coffee; I had a pink and blue spandex suite complete with mask in one weekend. 

            But that only solved one of my two concerns. I had really bad aim with my web. I finished a can of "Jolt Cola" and placed it on my windowsill. About every one in fifty shots of my web I would make it. Yet, I practiced every afternoon after school for five days, until the odds improved. They did!!

            The day of graduation, I hung out with Rachael. She won the Science Award. I congratulated her, and she just smiled. After the ceremony, we walked over to my house.

"My mom got us the place up in New York." She said.

"Oh my gosh!!" I said excitedly "The one with the window?!" 

"Yeah! The one right in the middle of the city!"

"Your mom is soooo cool! I can't believe she actually got it for us!!"

"I know! We'll move there in a week. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I just gotta pack my junk."

            When we arrived at my house, Rachael had to go to the bathroom, and I went up in my room to meet her there. On my side table there was a picture of my father. The tears pressed against my eyes. I sat on my bed, and then the tears leaked out. I heard a distant flush of the toilet, and Rachael's footsteps coming closer, and closer.

"Ya know, April showers bring May flowers," she said. "but what do May flowers… Are you crying?"

"Yeah…" I sobbed "It… It's just that…I never got to really say goodbye…"

"Well, if it helps, he was there today. And I bet you five dollars that he was probably proud of you."

"Thanks…."

For some strange reason, I like to end things on a sour note… or at a cliffhanger!!! ^_^ Yay!!! It's just so much fun!!! *smile smile* I just wanna say again, that I don't own Spider-Man… (He still isn't here yet… I think he's gonna be introduced in the fourth or fifth chapter….) But I don't know… I own Cass and Spider-Girl!!!! They are MINE!!! I OWN HER!!!! DO NOT STEAL HER OR ELSE YOU WILL BE POKED WITH A STICK REPEATEDLY!!!!!!!!! And my friend owns Rachael. Please don't steal her.  ^_^ Oh yeah!!! Please R&R!!! 


	4. Spider-Girl

HAHA!!!!! SPIDER-MAN IS FINALLY HERE!!!! I finally incorporated him in the story!!! YAY!!! But even though it would make me happy, I don't own him…. (Man! I wanted to see his lil cute butt!!) 

Chapter 4 Spider-Girl

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful!!!" I shouted when we got to our apartment.

"Thanks mom." Rachael said to her mom.

"Yeah. Thanks so much Mrs. Webber!"

"You're welcome! Anything to help you two out!!" 

            We unpacked, and figured out who got what room, in our two bedrooms, one bathroom, studio apartment…. With a great view!! When we were done unpacking our stuff, I went out and took my costume with me. Luckily, Rachael didn't notice the pink and blue costume between my arms. Unluckily though, she asked where I was going. I told her I was going to the "Daily Bugle" to ask for a job. She reluctantly bought my lie, and I went down the elevator, turned into a dark alleyway, and climbed up the side of the building.

            Once I reached the roof, I changed into my costume. It was okay since nobody was up there anyway. The costume fit skin-tight. I surprisingly found it easy to move in. I untied my hair from its ponytail, and slipped on my mask. Then came my pink webbed boots to match the rest of my costume. I looked just like a female Spider-Man! …… Only I was pink and blue instead of red and blue. 

"Call me Spider-Girl!" I smiled beneath the mask.

            I went to the edge of the roof, and shot out a web to a billboard right above a tall building. I grabbed onto the web, and I let myself swing above a busy street, filled cars and people on the sidewalks. But the thing about swinging, is that sometimes the web, (or rope) will twist the wrong way, and you'll be facing the wrong way. Just like I did. BAM!!!! My back slammed against the billboard.

"Ow…" I whimpered in a voice that was a little too high pitched. 

            I shook off the pain and crawled up the billboard. Nobody noticed me. And suddenly, I heard the scream of a young woman.

"Somebody help me!!!!!" 

            I looked down from my post on the billboard, and saw an older man pointing a gun at a young woman. He hit her with the barrel of the gun, and she fell to the floor. Then, he pointed it at her. That was my queue. I took a deep breath and shot out a web to a nearby building. I swung down and kicked the man with the gun. 

"Gosh!! People like you make me sick!" I snorted.

            He just lay there unconscious. I think I kicked him a little too hard…

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Ya know Spider-Man?" I said "Well, I'm Spider-Girl."

            And then I shot out another web and swung above the street again. I almost hit the building, but with my free hand I shot out another web in a different direction. It gave me a feeling like Tarzan, swinging from vine to vine…. only this was webs. 

            I looked around the city, and nobody noticed me. They probably thought I was Spider-Man. I was feeling a bit disappointed until I heard someone shout. I smile came upon my face. Though nobody could see. 

"Hey look!!! It's a Spider-Man…Girl…!"

"I'm Spider-Girl!!!!" I shouted down to a crowd of people looking up at me. I started laughing hysterically as I heard a few clicks of cameras. This was really fun! But I should have been paying attention to where I was swinging. I slammed front-side this time, into a building.

"Ouch…that…. hurt…" I gulped.

            I got my "Spidey-Grip" (?) onto the side of the building, and I crawled up to the roof. I sighed as I sat down on the roof. I needed a break! Being a hero was painful! My arms were starting to get sore, and I didn't want to slam into another building!! How the heck did Spider-Man do it?!

"So are you Spider-Girl?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around and stood up. It was Spider-Man. 

"Yep!" I decided to play it cool. "And you're Spider-Man!!"

"Bingo." He said. "I take it you want to be in the hero business."

"Yeah! I already saved someone from being shot…or rapped… or whatever that dude was gonna do to her."

"That's good. But who are you?"

"Well, if I wanted you to know that, then what would be the purpose of the mask?"

"Then I take it, you're never gonna tell me."

"Well, I never said I'd never tell ya…"

"So are we partners?" he extended his hand for me to shake it. I took the offer, and then we became a crime-fighting duo.

"You're pretty trustworthy." I said.

"Yeah… but even though you're my partner, I still don't trust you yet."

"Okay…" I said sarcastically. "So are we done? I got some hero stuff to do." I then walked toward the edge of the roof. I shot out a web, and grabbed onto it. Just before I was going to swing, Spider-Man shouted out something.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"Just call me Spider-Girl." 


	5. Headliner

Chapter 5 Headliner 

"Cass! Wake up!! It's ten o'clock!" Rachael shook me awake the next morning. 

"Bu-eh…" I groaned.

"Get up! We still have to unpack a few more boxes."

"Fine…" I got up from the floor where I was sleeping.

 I had come home through my window around five in the morning. I changed out of my costume and into the clothes I was wearing when I first left the night before. I was so tired that I fell asleep right on the floor. 

"Where were you last night? I didn't even hear you come in." Rachael said. 

            Well of course she didn't! I came in through the window!

"Well… I was…. just…. out." I said a little nervously.

"Yeah… whatever…" she said with a little reluctance in her voice. "Help me out with these boxes."

"Hold up. I'm coming."

            After I had helped Rachael unpack, I left the apartment to go to the liquor store and get some cookies. There was no food in our apartment, and I was starving because I hadn't eaten the night before. When I got there, I bought a small box of cookies. As I stood in line to pay for them, I saw the newest issue of the "Daily Bugle." I just had to buy it!!! The headline read, "Spider-Man?" The word "Man" looked like it was crossed out and then below it was the word "Girl." Then there was a picture of me!! (Dressed as Spider-Girl) The picture was blurry, and was barely even in it… But I was so happy!!

            I paid for it, and rushed out of the store, holding the tabloid/newspaper. My appetite was gone. I was too excided. I wasn't even looking where I was walking, and I bumped into someone, sending my small box of cookies to the ground.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" a young man bent down to pick it up. 

"No, no, no. I wasn't looking. It was my fault." I apologized.

"I wasn't looking either, so I guess it was both our faults."

            It was Peter Parker. He graduated with my class. He was also a major science-wiz like Rachael. I knew him through her. They would always work together. I didn't really know him like Rachael did. He ate lunch with us like, twice, and sometimes he would come to Rachael's house when I was there. But I really didn't know him. But from what I remember, he wasn't as buff or good-looking as how he was now! I was really surprised to see him in the city!

"Oh my gosh, Peter?!" I gasped. 

"Yeah…" he smiled. I could tell he didn't really recognize me.

"It's me, Cass Lyne. I was in your science class."

"Oh hi! I didn't recognize you." 

"I didn't recognize you a t first either. You look good."

"Thanks…"

            He smiled, and I noticed what he had in his hand. 

"So you got the "Daily Bugle?"" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I have a feeling that this Spider-Girl is gonna team up with Spider-Man."

He said.

"Well, that's pretty trustworthy of him."

            He gave me a weird look and then shook it off. 

"But even though they're partners, he still won't really trust her." 

            I looked at him. Something about him seemed familiar. Like I knew him from someplace other than high school. I'd think about it later though…

"So where you heading?" I asked.

"I'm going over to the "Daily Bugle." You see I'm sort of Spider-Man's unofficial photographer. But I doubt J.J.J. wants Spider-Man now with this Spider-Girl around"

            I slightly giggled. There was an awkward silence until Peter broke it. 

"So did you just move here?"

"Yeah. Actually, Rachael and I moved into our apartment yesterday."

"Oh Rachael! How is she?" 

"She's okay. Today she's doing some human enhancement testing thingie for her dad. I really don't know… but she's not home."

"I haven't seen her since graduation."

"Well she'll be home around six if you wanna come over."

"Sure. I don't think I have anything to do." 

"Okay, here's our address." I got out a piece of paper and pen out of the depths of my purse, and wrote the address. 

"Thanks." he said. "So I'll come on over around six."

            We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

            When I got home, I was so excited about the headline I made. I read the article about me. It basically was about how a few people saw a Spider-Man-ish-Girl-thing, swinging over a street, and slamming into a building. At the bottom of the article, was a small advertisement saying, "Free Lens Photographer for Spider-Girl needed." It screamed my name. 


End file.
